El comienzo del fin
by Eagle Gold
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que por culpa de la torpeza infantil ese día nacería una maldita maña que todos conocemos?


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen: **¿Quién pensaría que por culpa torpeza infantil ese día nacería una maldita maña que todos conocemos?

* * *

— ¡Miroku detente por favor!—Rogó extendiendo su brazo hacía el niño que se alejaba— ¡Por favor!

Pero el niño hizo oído sordo a las palabras del maestro Mushin. Miroku adoraba correr entre los pastizales, admirar el paisaje y sobretodo apreciar a las creaciones de la naturaleza. Más ese sentimiento debía ser fuerte, porque si no recordaba algo en él, algo redondo y oscuro como un agujero negro que porta en su mano derecha hace ya un tiempo. Sabía que pronto aquella maldición acarreada desde su abuelo lo llevaría a él, pero aun era un niño inocente ¿Mejor disfrutar el paisaje y callar aquel dolor? ¿O no?

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Sus orbes griseases se posaron en un extenso lago condecorado con la luz del sol mañanero—Creo que hoy pasare el día aquí.

Descendió hacía el lago de manera repentina ya que el lago estaba en una especie de cráter lo que al moverse rápidamente produjo que el discípulo de Mushin cayera y rodara como roca sin parar hasta frenar abruptamente en las costas. Miroku comenzó a sentir diversos dolores en su espalda y piernas, el sol lo cegada y mucho.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?—Buscó con el tacto desesperadamente un agarre y lo consiguió, era algo curvo y flácido—¿Pero qué…—Al alzar su vista descubrió que su sostén no era más ni nada menos que el trasero de una mujer.

Estaba jodido.

— ¡Maldito pervertido!—Una señora grande y gorda que estaba a unos metros de allí habló con una voz potente y gruesa— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar así a una dama?

— Pero no quise…

—No lo moleste Agatha, es solo un niño—La mujer que tocó Miroku había salido a defenderla—Solo fue un accidente ¿Verdad?—Miro al pequeño aprendiz él cual asintió atónito.

— Hm, tu siempre tan amable—La señora se marchó a paso agigantado.

— ¡Miroku! ¡Por fin te alcance! Ya es tarde, mañana vendremos al lago ¿Te parece?—Aunque seguía exhausto por todo la búsqueda del aprendiz suyo, Mushin no descansaría hasta llegar donde estaba su preciada cerveza.

— ¿Con que Miroku? ¿Eh?—La mujer rozo los cabellos de Miroku maternalmente—Descuida, haremos como nunca paso nada ¿Suena bien?—Miroku volvió a asentir un poco sonrojado—Ve con tu maestro. Te está esperando.

Maestro y alumno se marcharon de allí en total silencio. Miroku se sentía extraño, el cosquilleo que sentía en su mano era especial, algo mágico ¿Acaso tenían algo las partes nobles de las mujeres?

— Maestro Mushin—Exclamó con mucha vergüenza— ¿Es malo tocar el trasero a una mujer?

El maestro miro a su alumno que tenía una cara de mucha preocupación y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Miroku, eso es felicidad eterna—Le respondió sonriente—Como la cerveza.

— ¿No es malo?—Indagó atónito ante aquella respuesta.

Mushin negó con su cabeza dejando a Miroku observando el manto nocturno pensativo. Sí un respetado monje como su maestro decía que eso no era malo, pues… ¡Por la felicidad eterna se ha dicho!

— ¡Excelencia! ¡Es usted un pervertido!—Exclamó Sango luego de aventarle en la cara del monje la típica cachetada.

— Keh, ¿Nunca aprenderás o sí?—Inuyasha giro su cabeza para observarlo.

— Me prometí encontrar la felicidad eterna y esto es parte de esa felicidad—Pronuncio con la huella de la exterminadora en su rostro.

— ¿Quién le habrá dicho que eso era la felicidad eterna?—La joven miko se quedo pensativa. El hanyou soltó un bufido.

— No lo sé, pero es un mal modelo para mí—El kitsune habló en tono preocupado.

— Quien quiera que le haya dicho solo provoco el comienzo de una maldita maña que me afecta especialmente a mí—Dijo Sango con mucho enfado— ¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar así a una dama?

Y Miroku sonrió, recordando a la señora de paso agigantado y a la mujer que le reveló unos de los grandes secretos de la felicidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Esto esta inspirado en el momento que comparten el maestro Mushin y Miroku al final del capítulo 135 de la serie. De allí, quise dar una "explicación lógica" de es que surge la maña de nuestro querido monje.

¿Les gusto? ¿Les pareció linda, horrenda, un asco?

Si dan a favoritos también dejen su comentario, ni tampoco hagan viceversa ¡Las dos cosas o Miroku los toca! ¿Eh?

Saludos y cuídense.


End file.
